Because I love you
by krazykittykat101
Summary: Every night Kagome has dreams that have to do with Kikyo, Inuyasha and even Sesshomaru.Kaede thinks she's predicting the future but if this is kagome's future Inuyasha sure won't be in it. i stopped writing for a while but imma get back on track soon
1. I love himIntroduction

_**Introduction to:"Because I love you"**_

_Kagome , Inuyasha, Shippo, Miroku, Songo and Kirara were still continuing their search for Naraku. It's been nearly a year and a half _

_and Kagome's 16th birthday had already passed. As tiring as it was trying to find the half demon Naraku, Kagome was pleased that she _

_still had time to go back to her modern day era. She celebrated her birthday with her family happily while in the back of her mind she _

_knew it would be back to the feudal era in just a few days. To sleep on the cold , hard ground not knowing if they were going to be _

_attacked in the night. But atleast she had Inuyasha; INUYASHA. Even if this journey to find Naraku took them to the ends og the earth, atleast she still had him. Her first love. Yes she loved Inuyasha and she had a strong feeling that he felt the same way. But there was someone in the way of Kagome and Inuyasha having complete happiness; Kikyo. This dead priestess found every possible way to ruin Inuyasha and Kagome's relationship and there were times when she was close to succeeding in her constant attemps. 'I love Inuyasha _

_and no one can change that not even Kikyo.' Kagome thoght this everyday and it was the only thing that could get her through sll of this, _

_Her love for this half demon. She didn't know if she could ever tell him this, face to face. She didn't know what he would say or how he would feel if she just went up to him and said "Inuyasha I love you." Would he say it back or would the thought of Kikyo come back to his mind like it often did when emotions were running high? she loved Inuyasha. She loved him with all of her heart, all of her mind, all _

_of her spirit body and self. She loved him more thanlife itself, more than her own life. She couldn't imagine living without him and never wanted to live a life like that. Atleast not now, not after all they'd been through together, not after he'd said on that rare occasion that he needed her, wanted her by his side. Not after she'd given up seeing her friends and family everyday for him, and only him...only him...INUYASHA._

_Disclaimer- I Ebony Arielle Wilson do not own any part of Inuyasha but i wholeheartedly will say that i own the plot to this story_

_**mwahahahahahahahahahahaha**_

**_please review!!!_**


	2. Potato Chips

_**Chapter 1 **_

_"KAGOME ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL ME?" screamed Inuyasha as he frantically searched her yellow bag for the stange clear bottle filled with water she always carried around with her. Figetting how Kagome had told him to open it just weeks before ("just put _

_your hand on the cap and twist okay?") he quickly poked a hole in the bottom with his claw and drank deeply. "ARE YOU SERIOUS?" yelled Kagome, half because of what he'd done to her water bottle (which was supposed to last fo a few days.) and half because he had _

_flung her fresh batch of curry to the ground. This tine she had made it less spicy in hope that he would like it, No Such Luck. As _

_Inuyasha finished the water he started to take in sharp breats to finish cooling his mouth. All the while looking at Miroku, Songo, and _

_Shippo quietly eating the curry while giving him a puzzled look. "how can you eat that?" he sounded funny beacuse his tounge was _

_hanging out of his mouth. "I-nu-yasha!" started Kagome angrily, "You don't have to throw things around just beacuse you don't like them!" Inuyasha ignored her chatter and continued the sharp in takes of breath. He roughlt grabbed her bag once more and took things _

_out scatering them all over the blanker Kagome ahd brought for them to sit on. "Ah, here they are," Inuyasha said , a look of excitement and hunger filling his big amber eyes. He had pulled out the bag of Potato chips Kagome had brought to share with Shippo. "Inuyasha, _

_those are for me and Shippo, put them back!" Ingnoring her once again he began to pull on either side of the bag, becoming more and _

_moreagitatied as it refused to open. Just before Kagome could scold him again Inuyasha did what in Kagome's mind was one of the many examples of the fact that Inuyasha lacked common sense. He lifted the bag into the air with his left hand and yelled, "Iron reaver soul _

_stealer!" And with his right hand her made a furious swipe at the bag. The bag finally opened but to Inuyasha's disappointment and suprise chips flew everywhere and a few even landed in Miroku and Songo's hair. "I-NU-YASHA!" Kagome was furous but didn't feel that she should "sit" him. Instead she gathered up all the strength and power she could muster and punched Inuyasha in the arm. _

_Inuyasha blinked and looked down at his arm and then back up at Kagome who looked extremely embarassed. "__he didn't even flinch!'__ Several more slient seconds passed and than Miroku, Songo, and Shippo burst out laughing. "Hehehe," said Kagome still embarassed. Inuyasha wasn't sure what Kagome's intention was in "punching" him and he looked up at her with confused eyes and even a small smile playing on _

_his lips. The fact that Inuyasha didn't even know she had punched him made her feel upset and frail, like she wasn't good enough to be surrounded by such strong fighters. She shook the thought out of her head and smiled turning to Miroku, Songo, and Shippo . Their last _

_giggles were just starting to die away. "I-It's okay K-Kagome," started Songo, small giggles were still forcing there way out of her mouth,"You tryed." It took almost 10 more minutes for the last of there giggles to subside. "I'm going for a walk," announced Kagome, getting up and brushing off her skirt. "I'll go with you," said Inuyasha getting up as well. "No," she said quickly causing Miroku and Songo to stare. She ignored their looks of concern. "I want to go alone." Inuyasha and the others said nothing and Kagome disappeared into the woods._


	3. Harsh words

_**Chapter 2**_

_She wasn't made or upset, though a little embarassed. She hadn't left came because of those things, she just wanted to be _

_alone for a little while. Couldn't a girl, even if she didn't belong in this era, go for walk? Was it a crime? "no," she said out loud to herself. Then why as she was walkimg towards the woods did her friends bore holes into the back of her neck with _

_their concerned strares? Their pity stares. Kagome hated the fact that any creature or person could ever feel pity towards her. though she had a small frame Kagome had a strong mind, will, and heart. If anyone shpuld be pitied upon it was the dead priestess Kikyo. Walking the fine line that seperated the living and dead. Living off- No surviving off of the poor souls _

_of the deseased and her warped mind still wanted to be enternaly with Inuyasha. Kagome Scoffed to herself and perched _

_herself on a log. She just remembered something. There was one way the couple could truly be together for enernity. If Kikyo sacraficed herself and was brought to the depths of hell and if...and if Inuyasha went with her. '__ifInuyasha went with her?' _

_Kagome thoght. He would never-. she stopped. There were a lot of things Kagome thpught Inuyasha would never do and she had been painfully wrong about each of them. Like when Inuyasha told her he would always protect her and only her and then he told Kikyo the same thing. Kagome and Kikyo both knew that Inuyasha would have to choose in the end. There just _

_wasn't enough room in his heart for the both of them. But the thing that Kagome just didn't understand was how could some _

_one be truly happy in hell? Even if they __were__ with the one they loved the most...? Her thoughts were interupted by a voice talking very fast. A childs voice, a little girl. She was asking endless questions and the people accompying her weren't _

_answering her. Suddenly she recognized this voince. It was little Rin. So that means that-. Lord Sesshomaru, Jaken the inp, and Rin emerged from the folliage. One look at Kagome had Rin jumping for joy and she quickly ran to give her a hug. Kagome had saved Rin a couple of times before so the two girls were well aquainted. "Kagome!" she cried happily. "Hello _

_Rin," said Kagome as Rin realeased her. "Mortals," muttered Jaken impatiently. Kagome looked up and met the eye of Lord _

_Sesshomaru. She quickly looked down at her feet. "h-Hi Se-Sesshomaru.: she stuttered nervously. Her and Sesshomaru were not so well aquainted. Whenever he fought Inuyasha he fely no sympathy when he hurt Kagome in the process of trying to _

_kill his younger brother. As was expected Sesshomaru did not greet her backbut he did say something that sounded like a threat and a warning all rolled in one. (more like a threat to Kagome.) "You had better return to you half-breed. I'm sure he would be devastated iyf you were to be killed." His voice was cold as ice and it sent chills up her spine even in the warm _

_summer sun. He then turned his back on her and continued to walk in that graceful manner that he always did. With a last _

_cheerful smile to Kagome as though she had not heard Sesshomaru's words , or atleast not understood the true meaning behind them, Rin ran to catch up with him. Jaken trailing behind out of breath. Sesshomaru had been gone a good 5 minutes _

_and Kagome still felt the chills from his harsh words. If Sesshomaru lived in her time she thought what he said would go more like this, "If I see you alone again I might kill you." She shuttered once more and turned back towards camp. She didn't want them to get too worried about her; especially Inuyasha. She turned back and looked at the spot Sesshomaru just stood 5 minutes prior. She was mildly suprised not to see ice on the very spot. _

_She dreaded the thought of crossing paths with Sesshomaru again_

_Alone..._


	4. Bad dream

_**Chapter 3**_

_When Kagome returned to camp her friends had abruptly stopped talking. They had been talking about her,she knew it, she wasn't _

_stupid. But she decided it was best not to say anything. She was prepared to relax and read a book under a shaded tree, but Inuyasha rounded on her. "You smell of Sesshomari. Did he hurt hurt you? Are you okay?" Kagome almost could've laughed at how concerned _

_Inuyasha was for her; but she didn't. "I'm fine Inuyasha, relax i just said hi to Rin that's all." She took a book from her yellow bag and curled up under the tree. Inuyasha continued to stare at her with disbelief but she kept her eye's down and ignored the look. _

_Inuyasha suddenly growled with agitation causing everyone to look up at him. "Why are you all just sitting around? We have things to do!" he daid angrily. Miroku stopped his prayers and looked at Inuyasha. "Inuyasha do you not think it's wise to rest for a while? _

_We've been searching for 3 days staight and you yourself said that you couldn'y sniff out Naraku's scent." Inuyahsa growled again. " I just don't want to give Naraku the benefit of finding us, I want to find him. Staying in one place days at a time won't help us." _

_"Inuyasha," started Sango softly," I want to capture and kill Naraku just as bad as you do, but we have to rest for atleast a day or two." Sango lost her brother to the control of Naraku so she wanted Naraku dead as well, but she was as tired as the rest of her friends. Seeing as he was fighting a losing battle Inuyasha looked at Kagome for support, but she wholeheartedly agreed with Miraku and Sango. " Please Inuyasha? Just a couple more days of rest?" Inuyasha groaned and sat down, his back toward his friends._

_------------------------_

_During the night while Kagome slept she had a dream that looked much like that morning when she had met up with Sesshomaru, Rin, and _

_Jaken. But her dream was different. In her dream she was alone like that morning but as was Lord Sesshomaru. " What's a mortal girl like you doing in a forest full of demons?" he asked an evil grin playing on his sharp lips." I-." Suddenly she couldn't speak. Her throat _

_felt as if it were closing up and she was gasping for air. '__Help me Sesshomaru.' __she thought desperatly,trying to send her thoughts to him. The lack of air brought her to her knees and she didn't know how much longer she could hold out.__"Help," __she managed to say before her throat completely closed. Seshomaru took a step closer to her. __'He's going to help me.' __She thought hopefully. But Sesshomaru merely stood _

_over her and laughed. The most evil laugh she'd ever heard. Before she died she took one last hopeful look up and saw Naraku looking down at her laughing. Sesshomaru was no where in sight._

_--------------------_

_She awoke sweating. The maniacle laughter still ringing in her ears. It was still dark but the sun was just starting to peek over the _

_horizon. __'It must be really early,' __she thought. She lay back down attempting to get back to sleep but the dream still had her shook up. She sat up and looked off into the distance and saw Inuyahsa sitting down looking up at the disappearing moon and the sun rising. She quietly got up, as to not wake up the others, and made her way over to him. His ears twitched and he turned around smiling at her. She _

_sat next to him and looked up as well. " What are you you doing up this early?" he asked. Kagome looked at him. The soft glow of the sun made his eyes sparkle. She smiled and the dream started to dissolve slowly from her mind. " I just had a bad dream," she said quietly. Inuyasha nodded and looked back up at the sky. "do you do this a lot?" she asked, "Look at the sky in the early morning?" He _

_didn't say anything for awhile, as though thinking of what to say or rather if he should say what he wanted to say. "Sometimes," he said slowly,"When I'm thinking about you." Kagome didn't say anything but a smile was spreading across her rosey lips. Inuyasha seemed glad she said nothing as he was very embarassed. "Wake me up sometime," she said yawning,"When you do this again." She leaned on his shoulder and he looked down and grinned at her. "I will," he whispered. Slowly Kagome fell asleep, listening to Inuyasha's slow steady breathing._


	5. Bad dreams never end

_**Chapter 4**_

_Kagome woke up in her sleeping bag not knowing how she got there, _

_but slowly the events from earlier that morning came back into her mind. Watching the sun rise with Inuyasha, the dream...The dream. _

_Slowly the dream started to makes it's way back into her memory. It was strange because usually she couldn't remember her dreams, but this time it was different. She felt as if she were dreaming it over again _

_because of how vividly it was plastered in her mind. __'What did it mean?' _

_she thought. Kagome was tempted to go and tell Kaede but she thought better of it. The people in the feudal era were different from the people _

_in her era. If you told someone here about dreams like that they'd probably take it out of proportion and think she has some kind of "connection" with Naraku or Sesshomaru. But why, she thought, had _

_Sesshomaru suddenly changed into Naraku? Did it mean more than she _

_was willing to believe? Maybe it meant that her next encounter with Sesshomaru was going to come sooner than expected and be less _

_pleasant. She shuddered against the warm breeze. She didn't want to ever be alone with Sesshomaru again. She doubted he would kill her but then again his cold words could do just as much as his Tokigen. _

_Slowly she got out of her sleeping bag and stretched. "Kagome?" she turned around to see Inuyasha smiling at her. "Hi Inuyasha," she said grinning. Inuyasha could see the faint worry lines on her face and the way her grin seemed to be forced. "Kagome are you alright?" he _

_asked. Kagome stopped smiling. __'Should I tell him?'__ she thought. "Inuyasha, do you remember earlier I told you I had a bad dream?" "Yeah," Inuyasha said slowly looking worried. "Well-." She told him _

_everything about the dream. About how her throat closed up and she _

_tried to reach out to Sesshomaru. ("you should've known he wasn't gonna help you." "Inuyahsa...") And how Sesshomaru suddenly turned _

_into Naraku. "Do you think it means Sesshomaru's teamed up with Naraku?" asked Kagome, now sitting down on a stump. Inuyasha _

_scoffed. "Fat chance, I think it means you better stay out of Sesshomaru's way." He said this grimly. Kagome already knew this. If _

_her dream __did__ mean something meeting up with Sesshomaru again could be deadly. She nodded and gave Inuyasha a weak smile. "Just watch yourself Kagome, don't let your guard down," he said. She nodded again. He was right, she had better keep her guard up._

_---------------------_

_Kagome bid Miroku, Sango, Shippo, and Inuyasha goodnight and _

_climbed into her sleeping bag. She gave a soft yawn and slumped her head against her pillow, closing her eyes. She fell asleep almost _

_instantly and was cast into dream land once again... This time her dream land no audio but it was the same as last nights. Almost. Same forest, same Sesshomaru, but Kagome wasn't gasping for air this time. _

_Her and Sesshomaru were talking! Though Sesshomaru wore a cold expression and wouldn't look directly at Kagome they __were__ talking. But Kagome wasn't seeing this in the eye's of the Kagome talking to _

_Sesshomaru, she was looking in on the scene from a couple of feet away. __'Why can't I hear what me and Sesshomaru are saying?'__ She _

_wondered to herself. By the look on her and the demons face they were _

_having a seemingly serious conversation but where was Inuyasha? Kagome looked around her surroundings but saw no signs of Inuyasha _

_bounding through the forest scolding Sesshomaru. As she turned back around she saw herself and Sesshomaru walking away in another _

_direction. __'Why am I going with him?' __"Wait," she screamed. The _

_Kagome with Sesshomaru turned around and looked right at the spot were she was standing. But seemingly seeing nothing she turned back around and continued walking. She attempted to run after them but she couldn't move. Her arms and upper body could move freely but her feet _

_were rooted to the ground. She began to panic and twist madly around but still her feet and legs would not budge. Suddenly the forest scene _

_dissolved and Kagome was left in the darkness. __'Am I inside my head?'__ she thought. She tried to yell but nothing came from her mouth. __'Well if I __know__ I'm dreaming all I have to do is tell my brain to wake me up'__ she tried to send her thoughts to her brain but nothing was happening. __'I can't wake up!'__ she cried in her head, __'OH NO, I CAN'T WAKE UP!'_


	6. The depths of hell

_**Chapter 5**_

Inuyasha's eye's snapped open and his sensitive ears twitched. "What the hell is all that noise?" he wondered aloud. He heard faint

moans and cries and wondered if he would find Miroku and Sango doing MORE than talking. As he stood up he saw flailing limbs coming from Kagome's sleeping bag. He ran over to her. "Kagome w-?" He remembered the dream that Kagome had told him about

and how scared she seemed. Inuyasha was a little scared too. Miroku, Sango, and Shippo woke up also as Kagome's cries grew louder. "Inuyasha, what's wrong with Kagome?" asked Sango worried. "I don't know!" yelled Inuyasha. Seeing Kagome like this and knowing he couldn't help her was making him frustrated. He hated the thought of not being able to help Kagome when she was in

trouble. Miroku walked over to Kagome and kneeled down beside her. "It seems Kagome might be trapped inside a nightmare," he said with worried eyes. "KAGOME!" screamed Inuyasha, "KAGOME WAKE UP WILL YA?!"

-------------------

Kagome was still surrounded by darkness and her fear was getting the better of her. She still couldn't move her legs and she was still

twisting madly trying to free herself. Just as she was starting to give up hope the darkness around her started to change again. She closed her eyes hoping this nightmare was finally going to end. When things suddenly became still and quiet she opened them again.

Standing infront of her was the Sacred Tree of Ages and she heard talking in the distance. She took a deep breath and waited. She turned her head slightly and saw Inuyasha and Kikyo walking together toward the tree. "-I really have missed you Inuyasha." Inuyasha was smiling in a way he rarely did and Kagome felt a surge of jealousy go through her body. "I've missed you too Kikyo." Kikyo took his hand and lead him right infront of the Tree of Ages. Kagome was shaking with anger, sadness, and jealousy all the time still not

being able to move below her waist. Kikyo embraced Inuyasha in a passionate hug and rested her head on his chest. Inuyasha embraced her back. Kikyo lifted her head and looked longingly into Inuyasha's eyes. Kagome felt the hot, salty tears roll down her face and she closed her eyes. A second later they snapped back open. She closed them again, and again and each time they'd snap back open. Kagome realized that whoever or whatever was making her dream this wanted to make sure she saw every bit of it.

"Inuyasha," said Kikyo cupping Inuyasha's chin in her hands. "Do you love me?" Inuyasha paused and Kagome held her breath. "Yes

I do Kikyo." "Inuyasha?" whispered Kagome. A sly smile took over Kikyo's beautiful face. "If you love me Inuyasha, come with me

to hell." Inuyasha's eyes became confused and he made an attemp to pull away and look Kikyo square in the eyes. She made her grasp around him tighter. "Inuyasha!" Kikyo yelled, "Kagome does not care for you!" She had let go of him and was now standing

infront of him firmly. "I do love Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled to Kikyo, "I love him with all my heart and you can never take him away from me!" Obviously Kikyo could not hear her but Kagome felt the need to say this. "As soon as your journey for the jewl shards is over what do you think Kagome will do?" Kikyo asked. Inuyasha said nothing so Kikyo continued. "She will go back to her time

there will be no more reason for her to stay here." The hot tears rolled faster down Kagome's face. She tried to lift her hand to cover her ears but now her arms would not move. "Kikyo you-," Inuyasha tried to say but she cut him off. "Inuyasha you have known this girl for a short year but I have been in your hearts for more than 50 years, come with me." Kikyo embrace Inuyasha again and the

ground beneath them began to sink. "INUYASHA!" Kagome screamed. The tears were now blinding her. Inuyasha and Kikyo were now going deeper and deeper into the ground. By the time Kagome's vision had become more clear only the tops of their heads were visible. "Inuyasha snap out of it." she yelled. But Inuyasha was literally blinded with love for the dead priestess. Their heads

disappeared and whatever had been binding Kagome was broken. She ran over to the hole but before she could reach it the scene

dissolved and once again she was left in darkness. She callapsed onto her knees while the tears continued to fall. "Kagome?" she heard in the distance. "Kagome?"

-----------------

Kagome's eyes fluttered open but her vision was blurred. She blinked a couple times to allow the tears to fall to her cheeks so she could see. Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango, Shippo, and Kaede were all surrounding where she lay. "Kagome are you okay?" asked

Inuyasha looking worried. Kagome looked at his puzzled expression. Hatred, sadness, and jealousy filling her once again.


	7. Predictions

_**Chapter 6**_

_Kagome blinked a couple of times. She felt as if she had been in darkness for several years and had finally been brought out into the light. Her face felt wet and sticky, no doubt from her tears. How long had she been crying in her sleep? How long had they been watching her cry? "Kagome?" said Inuyasha, uncertainty filling his voice. "I-I'm fine," she stammered slowly. _

_She sat up and she felt very stiff. "Where am I?" Looking around she silently answered her own question. "We're in Kaede's village Kagome." piped up Shippo. Kagome remained quiet and Shippo continued. "We were so worried about you. We tried all we could and we couldn't wake you up so Miroku suggested bringing you to Kaede's village." Kagome nodded and still _

_remained quiet as worried eyes continued to stare down at her. "If I may ask Kagome, what were you dreaming about?" asked Miroku. All around her heads nodded and she grew nervous. "I-." She realized she didn't really want to tell them. But _

_there was one person that could help her figure out what her dreams really meant. "Kaede?" Kagome said, her voice suddenly became small and shy. "Can I talk to you alone for a moment?" "Ofcourse my child," Kagome gave her friends a _

_apologetic look. They all nodded and gave her weak smiles. The understood that this was something they couldn't help her with right now. Everyone left Kaede and Kagome alone except for Inuyasha,who looked hesitant. "Kagome?" he said softly. "I'm fine Inuyasha I just need to talk to Kaede alone." He nodded slowly and finally walked out of the hut. Kaede seated _

_herself directly in front of Kagome looking into her eyes waiting for her to begin. Kagome told her everything. From the dream with Sesshomaru and Naraku to the dream that eventually ended her up in Kaede's village. Kaede just nodded and _

_didn't interrupt Kagome not once. When Kagome finished Kaede was silent for awhile and then she finally spoke. "Kagome I know not much of this Sesshomaru character but I think ye's first dream might mean trouble is ahead, not necessarily having to do with Naraku." Kagome nodded not fully understanding but she kept her mouth shut and let the old woman finish. "The _

_two other dreams..." Kaede stopped as though what she going to say next was painful. "I think the other dreams were you predicting the future." Kagome felt as though she had blacked out though she could still see and hear everything clearly. 'I'm predicting the future?' she thought frantically. 'No,no,no, that can't be the future, my future it can't be!' She felt tears sting _

_her eyes. They were burning them, forcing Kagome to blink and let them fall. Seeing this Kaede handed her a cloth to wipe her tear with. :K-Kaede," she stuttered. "I can't be predicting the future, if I am then that means Inuyasha will die in hell _

_with Kikyo.: Kaede looked thoughtful. :I have always remembered my sister as a kind soul, always caring for others but her should has turned black with hatred. I do not know, young Kagome, if my sister is capable of doing such a thing but if your dreams truly are predictions than I believe my sister is. Please Kagome Be CAREFUL." Kagome didn't know what to think _

_or what to say so she merely nodded and took to staring at a blade of grass growing near her arm. "I;ll leave you to your thoughts young Kagome." said Kaede getting up and exiting the hut. Kagome neither looked up or acknowledged Kaede's leaving. She thought about her life with Inuyasha and the others. How would it be if Inuyasha was taken to hell with Kikyo? _

_Would she cry even after already seeing it happen, already having cried about it? What would her purpose in staying be? Sure they could continue their search for Naraku and the Jewel shards but the task would near impossible without Inuyasha. _

_If Inuyasha truly loved Kikyo would he go with her to hell? Would she cry for him? Better yet would she still love him?_


	8. Please don't let this be true!

_**Chapter 7**_

That night Kagome didn't sleep, she refused to. She didn't want to dream those dreams again, those so called predictions. She lay awake listening to the steady breathing of her sleeping friends, of sleeping Inuyasha. She still hadn't told her friends about her dreams

or what Kaede had said about them. She didn't want to worry them and she especially didn't want to worry herself. She didn't want to hear what Inuyasha would say. "I would never do that to you Kagome." She imagined him saying. "Are you sure about that?" She

imagined herself saying back. 'How can you know you'll never do something unless you're face with the temptation of it? How do you know you'll never hurt me Inuyasha? It's not like you haven't done it before.' Kagome fought the urge to sleep as the dream with Inuyasha and Kikyo replayed over and over in hear head.

-----------------------------

"We'll be seeing you Lady Kaede," called Sango as she and the rest got ready to leave the village. Kirara transformed and Sango, Miroku, and Shippo mounted her back. "You be careful Kagome," Kaede called after Kagome as she climbed onto Inuyasha's back. She turned to look at Kaede and nodded, giving her a weak smile. With their last goodbye's Kagome and her friends set off leaving the village behind.

Throughout the journey Kagome started to drift off to sleep but just when her eyes started to shut Inuyasha would jump over something, jerking her awake. She was silently grateful for this. Night fall came quickly and they all stopped to make camp for the

night. Kagome ached to just climb in her sleeping bag and just drift to sleep but she knew she couldn't. She wouldn't. As it got later instead of getting into her sleeping bag Kagome sat down leaning against a tree. "Kagome what's wrong?" asked Inuyasha. She

glanced up at him, her eyebrows furrowed. She shook her head. "I'm fine." Kagome looked back down at the ground and said nothing as Inuyasha stared at her a few moments longer. Finally shrugging Inuyasha leaned against a tree also and slowly fell asleep. Slowly Kagome fell asleep as well. As much as she tried to fight it her eyes shut and all went black. No dream came to her, instead

her head was filling with blood curdling screaming. The voice of a young girl screaming Inuyasha's name. Her voice. She jerked back to reality, she knew something was wrong. "Inuyasha," she breathed. No answer. "Inuyasha!" she said a bit louder. She saw Sango stir in her sleep so she decided she should be a bit quieter. She slowly stood up and crept over to the tree where Inuyasha had fallen

asleep. He wasn't there. Her heart skipped a beat. "Inuyasha?" Still no answer. She saw woods up ahead. She closed her eyes and shook her head. 'No please just tell me he went for a walk! this can't be happening now! I CAN'T BE PREDICTING THE FUTURE!'

Blindly Kagome set off at a rum into the dark forest. 'If I can catch him , if he actually is just taking a walk, I can tell him my dream and PREVENT this from happening.' A little glimmer of hope was now playing inside her mind. Tears were forcing their way from her

eyes but she wouldn't let them fall. There was no reason to cry. Yet.


End file.
